reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
First Destination 6
First Destination 6 is a 6002 comedy film directed by Semaj Rai. It was distributed by Old Curve Cinema. The film stars Divorce Betheliza Loseinstead and Myan Rerrimen. It follows survivors of a traffic accident sometime in 6002. It's a sequel to 3002's First Destination 4. Plot In sometime in 5002, a group of elementery school students travels to Florida includes McDonald Buddhasenten for a elementary class field trip, along with his girlfriend Freddy Silly, his best friend Rejecte Wetter, and Rejecte girlfriend Nivek Birder. As they board the God's Stay coach bus, Mcdonald has a premonition that the bus driver drives recklessly, crash into several vehicles and drives off the high bridge. He worried and a argument breaks out, and several people leave the bus including Nivek, best friends Leyash Enemi and Lynash Rinperhal, alumnus Frankie Cheeks, footballer Rewis Moremo and emo couple - Nai KinkeyMc and Rine Merul. Days later the news said that bus crash into several vehicles and drives off the bridge kills the remaining passengers, leaving Mcdonald devastated. Several weeks later, Nivek tells Mcdonald about the ship sinking incident and the subsequent deaths of the survivors, believing they may be in a similar situation. Thinking Nivek is mocking him, Mcdonald dismisses his theory. Later, Leyash and Lynash are freezed to death after being trapped in malfunctioning oversized freezers. Now convinced that Death is stalking them, Mcdonald and Nivek set out to save the remaining survivors using omens hidden in photographs Mvdonald took the day of the traffic accident. Kranfie dies when a runaway high speed bus hits a monster truck behind him, causing the monster truck to run over him to fly . The next day, they try to save Rewis at the school, but he says he doesn't believe them shortly before her head is bludgeoned by a falling brick. They find Nai and Rine working at a software store, and Mcdonald saves Nai from being impaled by falling metal stakes, but Rine falls on a machine gun and is shot repeatedly through the head. Mcdonald and Nivek are questioned by the police then released. Assuming whoever was next must already be dead, they decide to ensure their own safety. As she leaves the station, Mcdonald is stalked by a grief-stricken Nai. Ten days later, Mcdonald experiences more omens while riding on a plane with her roommate Raula and her friend Naes. he sees Lieju entering the plane and decides to sit with him. He later notices Nivek sitting at the back. As the two of them are talking, the plane's fuel tank explodes and everyone on board is killed. It turns out this is another premonition and Mcdonald, Nivek, and Lieju try to get out the plane in vain. The screen then cuts to black followed by the sound of loud explosion. Why it rocks # The story is even better than the first two films. # Perfect Acting. # All of the scenes are hilarious and funny # Some of the death makes sense Bad qualities # The idea for a traffic accident scene is pretty horrible. # Horrible soundtrack # Divorce Betheliza Loseinstead's performance as McDonald was criticized by critics Category:0002s films Category:Live-Action films Category:Old Line Cinema films Category:Horror Films